Perfect World
by AndreaMarie
Summary: Post Charmageddon-Paige deals with her emotions and gets help from an unlikely source, Piper and Leo admit they love one another, Phoebe searches for happiness and love. Disclaimer:I do not own Charmed or any of the characters-I forgot to put that in the
1. Default Chapter

Post Charmageddon- Paige must deal with the fact that Kyle is a Whitelighter and they may never meet again, Piper and Leo finally admit they still have feelings for each other, Phoebe goes looking for love.

**Manor- kitchen-morning**

Phoebe stretches as she walks in the kitchen and sees Piper. "Good morning," she says rather cheerfully.

"Well for someone who just helped bring demons back into the world, you seem pretty cheery," Piper joked.

"I would much rather live in a world with demons than the world without emotions that we were a part of before," Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, I hear ya. I don't know what we were thinking."

"We were thinking about happiness and how we could achieve it the quickest way."

Piper glanced at her sister and noticed a sadness about her. "Does that mean that you're not happy with the way things are now?"

"No, I'm happy. I just wanted something more I guess."

"Like that little girl you saw in your premonition?" Piper questioned.

"I guess. Piper I just want to be happy. I mean I'm not getting any younger and I would like to start a family of my own."

"Oh, honey, it will happen. I know it. Look at me, who would have ever thought I would have two children by now? I had such a hard time getting pregnant with Wyatt that I never thought I would have another child, and they before I knew it Chris was here. You just have to believe that everything happens for a reason and you will find that happiness. I promise."

"Thanks sis," Phoebe said and she leaned in to hug Piper. Just then Paige walked in to see them.

"Darn, did I miss out on one of those sisterly moments again?" she asked with a frown.

"How are you doing?" Phoebe asked her. She hadn't seen Paige since last night when they returned the world to normal and learned that Kyle was gone forever.

"I'm good. What's for breakfast? I need something quick because Magic School is calling my name. I haven't been there in so long I bet I have a lot of papers to grade," Paige said trying to change the subject. She didn't really want to talk about Kyle just yet.

"Honey, you're changing the subject," Piper said. "Are you okay since everything that happened last night?"

Paige looke down at the floor. She hadn't told her sisters about Kyle becoming a whitelighter. It didn't matter though. It wasn't like that made it any easier. She still lost him.

"Paige, it's okay to be sad," Phoebe said. "You can talk to us."

"Kyle's a whitelighter," she blurted out. She didn't really mean to say it, but it just came out. Sometimes her thoughts had a habit of escaping her mouth.

"What?" Piper and Phoebe asked in unison. "When did that happen?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. I guess after he died the elders thought he did something to deserve whitelighter duty," Paige said. "So I guess he's not really gone." Paige forced herself to smile a little.

"Paige, you still lost him," Phoebe said. "I know you can't be competely happy about this."

"I never said I was. Of course I'm not happy that my boyfriend died and became a whitelighter. I still don't get to see him, but I guess that was just destiny or fate."

"Something like that," Piper replied sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paige asked.

"It means that the elders are getting their kicks out of this. They not only let Kyle die, but they made sure that Paige could never have him by making him a whitelighter."

"Piper, how can you of all people say that being a whitelighter means Paige will never get Kyle back?" Phoebe asked. "Leo is a whitelighter and the two of you are together."

"That's different. Kyle can't come back because everyone would notice if a guy who was supposed to be dead suddenly reappeared in San Francisco. It's like they're making Paige feel Kyle's death and then rubbing it in her face that she'll never have him back," Piper was begining to get furious now. The elders had wreaked havoc on her life one two many times and now they were going after her sister as well.

"Piper, it's okay, I'm fine," Paige tried to reassure her sister. In actuality she was feeling the same things Piper had just said. But what was worse was that she knew Kyle's death was her fault. If she had only listened to his warnings about the Avatars Kyle wouldn't have died. But she hadn't listened and now she had to pay the price. She felt her lip begin to quiver so she bit it and hurried out. "I have to get to magic school," she said and orbed out leaving Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen.

"Damn. Way to go Piper," Piper said to herself. "I can't believe I just said that. I just made the situation a lot worse for her."

"You didn't mean it. You just said what we are all thinking," Phoebe said. "Well I have to go to work. Now that conflict is back in the world I guess I still have a job. See you tonight, don't beat yourself up over Paige, she'll be okay."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." When Phoebe was gone Piper yelled for Leo. Seconds later he orbed in.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see you," Piper said as she moved to hug him. "I don't want to lose you."

Leo returned the hug and reassured Piper he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm not going to leave you or the boys no matter what the elders say."

"The elders? Did they say something about punishing you for your involvement with the Avatars?" Piper asked.

"Not yet, but I can tell it's coming. They won't be happy with me Piper. I tried to change the world."

"Yes but you are also the reason the world is back the way it is supposed to be. The Avatars tricked you, they tricked all of us. The elders will understand."

"I'm not so sure of that," Leo said skeptically.

"Well you know what, screw the elders!" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper..." Leo began.

"No, screw them! They have caused us nothing but problems. They don't get to dictate the way we live our lives just because they are elders. It's not fair. They took Kyle from Paige and they won't take you from me."

"What do you mean they took Kyle from Paige? The Avatars killed Kyle, not the elders," Leo said confused.

"No, you don't understand. They made Kyle and whitelighter and then flaunted it in Paige's face because she can never have him back. It's like they like watching her in pain," Pipe said.

"Wait, so you're saying Kyle is a whitelighter?" Leo asked. Piper nodded and Leo found himself getting upset at this as well. "Paige must be so upset. God, why would they do this to her. It wasn't bad enought that she lost him once, now she's lost him twice. Is she okay?"

"She says she is, but I know she's not. I don't know Leo, she can't take much more loss in her life." Leo saw how this hurt Piper as well and he pulled her into a hug.

"Piper I love you," he said.

She looked up at him, she had longed to hear those words for a long time now. "I love you too," she said and the two of them stood holding one another.

**Magic School**

Paige sat at her desk and looked at a picture of her and Kyle. She tried to focus on grading the paper in front of her but her eyes kept falling on that picture.

"Oh Kyle, I am so sorry," she whispered. "I never meant for you to die. I should have listened to you."

She shook her head and knew she had to get out of there. She just needed to go for a drive. It helped clear her mind when she just drove and listened to music. So she orbed home and got her car keys and managed to slip out without being noticed.

**Paige's Car**

She found a good oldies station and began to sing along. Everyone knew oldies and it was fun to sing to, it got her mind off of things. But before she knew it she was in front of Kyle's apartment building. As she looked at his apartment building she saw a family emerge. A man was telling a young boy-probably his son-to get a few boxes from the car.

"Don't forget we're in apartment 206," the man yelled.

That was Kyle's aparment. Paige was furious. He had just died and already his apartment was being rented by another family! She began to cry and sped away. Through her tearstained eyes, her vision blured and before she knew it her car was wrapped around a telephone pole and she was losing consciousness.

**Paige's Subconscious**

"Paige," she heard a voice call her name and she turned to see who it was but there was no one. "Paige." She heard the voice again.

Paige turned again and this time she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.


	2. Where's Paige?

Manor-kitchen

Piper was busy making dinner when Leo orbed in.

"Hey, smells good, what are you cooking?"

"Oh just some fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and a chocolate cake for dessert," Piper replied as she measured oil for the cake.

"Sounds like Paige put her order in," Leo teased. He knew that was Paige's favorite dinner.

"Well not exactly. I kind of made a bad situation worse this morning and I'm trying to make it up to her."

"What happened?" Leo asked concerned.

"I don't know if you know this, but the Elders made Kyle a Whitelighter."

Leo nodded, "I found out this morning."

"Anyways, Paige told us this morning and I got mad at the Elders and said some things I shouldn't have and she ended up leaving. I didn't mean to get her upset, I was just frustrated that they would do this to her."

"So am I, and believe me they got an earful from me when I found out," Leo said.

"I just hate seeing her like this. Why couldn't the Avatars just rewind time back to before Kyle was killed. They took him away, they should have been able to bring him back."

"I don't know, the Avatars just weren't who we thought they were. I think the consequences of trusting them are far from over," Leo said.

"What does that mean?" Piper questioned.

"It means that the Elders are more upset about me joining the Avatars than I anticipated. I really think they're going to clip my wings for this one."

"Leo, this is ridiculous! You were trying to help us," Piper began, but was cut off by the phone ringing. "Leo can you answer that, my hands are dirty from the cake mix."

"Sure," he replied and answered the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Matthews residence?" A man's voice asked.

"No, this is the Halliwell residence, but Paige Matthews lives here," Leo replied.

"What is your relationship to Miss. Matthews?" the man asked.

"She's my sister-in-law, my wife's sister. Why? Who is this?"

"Sir, is your wife available?" the man asked. "It's very important that I speak with her."

"Just a minute," Leo said, handing the phone to Piper.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. Someone who needs to speak with you about Paige."

Piper took the phone, looking a little concerned. "Hello, this is Piper Halliwell," she said.

"Miss. Halliwell my name is Sergeant Allen Michaels. Your sister, Paige Matthews has been in an accident."

"An accident?" Piper questioned, not letting the man finish. "What happened?"

"Her car was found wrapped around a telephone pole. Miss. Matthews was unconscious at the scene and has been taken to the San Francisco emergency room."

"Is she okay? How bad was it?" Piper questioned further.

"Miss, I would advise you to head over to the emergency room as soon as possible."

With that Piper hung up the phone and told Leo to orb her to the hospital.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Paige was in an accident. We need to get to her now."

"You want to orb? What if someone sees us?" Leo asked.

"Paige is hurt and she needs me. No one will tell me how bad she is and I'm not taking any chances. Leo, just orb me to the hospital," Piper said beginning to get upset.

"Okay," Leo said, and with that he orbed them to the hospital. Within seconds they were running through the emergency room doors in search of Paige.

"Can I help you?" A woman at the front desk asked.

"Yes, my name is Piper Halliwell. My sister, Paige Matthews was brought in," Piper said. "Is she okay?"

"If you'll just have a seat in the waiting room a doctor will be with you shortly," the woman replied.

"No, you don't understand," Piper yelled. "I don't want to wait a minute! My sister is hurt and I need to see her, now someone please tell me where she is!"

"Who is your sister?" A woman in a white lab coat asked as she came up behind Piper and Leo.

"Paige Matthews," Piper replied.

"Yes, I treated her," the woman said.

"Is she okay?" Leo asked.

"Paige suffered some pretty serious injuries. She had significant internal bleeding which forced us to operate on her. During the course of the operation she suffered a stroke."

"A stroke?" Piper said shocked.

"We managed to stabilize her and stop the bleeding, but Paige was uanble to breathe on her own. We had to place her on life support," the doctor explained.

Piper choked back tears, "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but be prepared. She is on a lot of machines. She is in room 264 in intensive care. I'll walk you up."

As Piper and Leo followed the doctor up to Paige's room, neither said a word. They were both trying to process what the doctor had just told them. When they reached Paige's room, the doctor turned once again to Leo and Piper and told them to be prepared for what they were about to see. Leo and Piper nodded but nothing could have prepared them for the sight. Piper gasped as she looked at her baby sister. Paige was laying very still and had bandages wrapped around her forehead. She was stark white and the only noise was the machine breathing for her.

"I'll give you two a minute alone with her," the doctor said and turned to leave the room. Leo followed her out.

"Doctor," he said. She turned to face him. "What are her chances?"

"Honestly, I don't know," the doctor replied. "I won't lie, she's in pretty bad shape right now, but I have also seen medical miracles. It is important that her family be with her and remain strong."

"We love her, and we're not about to lose her," Leo said.

The doctor smiled and sqeezed Leo's shoulder. As she walked away, Leo tried to compose himself before walking into the room again. He had always thought of Paige as his sister, not just a sister-in-law. They had spend a lot of quality time together when she had first come into the family. If anything happened to Paige, he would be just as upset as Piper and Phoebe. He saw Piper standing in the doorway as if she was afraid to move so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We should go in," he told her.

"Oh, Paige, how did this happen?" Piper whispered as she walked closer to her sister.

Leo placed his hands over Paige.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"I'm a Whitelighter, I heal. I'm going to heal Paige, we're not going to lose her," Leo said.

Piper nodded. She was so upset she hadn't even thought of having Leo heal Paige. She felt herself relax a little at the thought of Leo healing Paige. But she soon felt herself tense up again as Leo's face showed disappointment.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. It feels like something is blocking my magic. I can't heal her."

Piper began to cry. This couldn't be happening to them again. "Go get Phoebe," she said, trying to control her emotions.

"Piper..." Leo began.

"GO!" Piper yelled.

Leo nodded and orbed out as Piper layed her head on the pillow next to Paige's and cried. He couldn't heal Paige, and what was worse was that he couldn't even sense Paige's spirit anywhere.


	3. Come Back Please

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters**

**Paige's Subconcious**

"Paige..." the voice was getting stronger and Paige desperately tried to find the source. Who was this person who was calling her name and why couldn't she see them? "Paige, we're right here. Turn around," the voice came from behind her. Paige stood there in disbelief as her birth parents Sam and Patty appeared.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but does this mean I'm dead?" Paige was begining to panic at the thought of being dead.

"Relax Paige, you're not dead," Patty said.

Paige breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of still being alive. But then she had another question. "Where am I?"

"You've lost your way," Sam told her. "And we're here to help you find it again."

"What do you mean I've lost my way? I just need to know where I am so I can get back to Phoebe and Piper."

"No, you need to find yourself first." Patty's words were soft but harsh at the same time and Paige knew not to argue with her.

"Okay, then tell me what I need to do to find myself."

"Come with us," Patty said as she and Sam held their hands out for Paige. She took their hands in hers and walked with them into the light.

**Hospital**

Phoebe ran ahead of Leo to get to Paige's room. She had been at work when Leo orbed in and told her about Paige. Now all she could think about was getting to her little sister's side. Leo stopped her as she was about to go into the room.

"Phoebe remember what I told you about the machines. Paige looks pretty bad right now but we have to stay strong for her."

"I know Leo, but I just really need to go in there and see her."

Leo backed away and let Phoebe proceed into the room. Phoebe's reaction to the sight of Paige was much like Piper's. She stood in the doorway shell-shocked for a moment. How could this have happened to her little sister? Then her eyes fell upon Piper. She had fallen asleep with her head on the pillow next to Paige. Phoebe knew that Piper and Paige had never had never grown close as she and Pagie had, but she knew Piper loved their little sister. Phoebe was about to lose it when she remembered what Leo had told her. He was right, she needed to be strong for Paige and for Piper. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she broke down right that moment. She would save that for later. Phoebe walked over to Paige's bedside and stroked Paige's forhead. She also tapped Piper on the shoulder.

"Piper, I'm here now, wake up."

Piper sturred and then suddenly shot up. "Paige!" she exclaimed as if she was having a nightmare. As her eyes fixed on Paige it was obvious her nightmare had come to life. She looked up at Phoebe and knew she must be feeling the same way.

"It's okay," Phoebe soothed. "We'll get through this."

"We can't lose her," Piper said. "After everything we've gone through to get where we are today, we can't just lose her, not like this."

"Piper don't talk like that. Paige is strong and she will fight this."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Our love will pull her through this." Phoebe tried to reassure Piper.

"I never told her I loved her," Piper said.

Phoebe looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked,

"All these years and never once have I said I love you to Paige. She has no idea what she means to me."

"She knows. The two of you have a relationship that doesn't need words to say I love you," Phoebe said. She knew Piper had to feel horrible about never saying those three little words to Paige. "Let's just hold her hand and say a prayer," she said trying to change the subject.

As Piper and Phoebe sat next to Paige they prayed that she would live, each knowing the special place their sister held in their hearts. but would it be enough? Would Paige really want to come back?


	4. Let the journey begin

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the Characters on the show**

A/N: I did not put that Paige saw her mom and dad when she saw Patty and Sam because I was not sure what she called them...if anyone knows please let me know. Thanks!

"Where are we going?" Paige asked Patty. She knew they had walked into the light but she was not sure where they were going. Sam trailed behind them slightly. He seemed like he was looking over his shoulder a lot. "What are you looking for?" Paige asked him.

"Nothing. It just seems like every time I am with you, something happens to take you away from me."

"Sam," Patty broke in, "this is about Paige, not us."

"I know. I'm just happy to see my little girl again." Sam kissed Paige on the head.

"Well I would say that I was happy to see you guys too, but I just really need to get back to Phoebe and Piper. If they have a demon vanquish and the power of three is not there, they could be seriously injured."

"There you go again," Sam said. "You are always worrying about other people when really you should be worrying about yourself for once."

"Okay, enough with the cryptic guys. You need to tell me what is going on right now!" Paige yelled as she was starting to get upset.

"Paige, you were seriously injured in a car accident, do you remember that?" Patty asked.

Paige shook her head. "Sort of. But you said I wasn't dead right?"

"Right. You are not dead but you are not okay either. Physically your body went through some pretty bad injuries. Ones that Leo won't be able to heal. If or when you return to your body, you may not be the same," Patty tried to explain.

"What do you mean I won't be the same?" Paige asked. She was getting frightened by Patty's words.

"Paige we all have to learn to lean on others at times, and that is what you will have to do. But you are our daughter and that means you are very headstrong and may have a problem with that so that is where we come in. We are here to show you who you are, sort of guide you on a vision quest of your own," Sam said.

"I just want to go home," Paige said. She was begining to feel very anxious and truthfully she didn't really know her birth parents all that well and if she was going on a vision quest she wanted someone she knew by her side. "Just let me go back and I promise I will let everyone help me."

"Paige we have orders from the Elders and this will be good for you," Patty said. "Now please just trust us," she said as she moved a stray piece of hair off of Paige's forhead,

"Or she can go back," Sam said. Patty glared at him with a look that said 'no she can't', but he just returned a look that said he knew what he was doing. "If you really don't want to be here, then walk through that light and return to your body. But I'm telling you Paige, it won't be easy."

Paige turned and began walking toward the light. She didn't really want to be there but then fear rose up in her and she turned back to Patty and Sam. "Fine, I'll go along with you."

"Good," Patty said and she smiled. "Now come over here and let's begin."

Paige looked down as Patty waved her hand and she saw a baby. The baby had rosy cheeks and dark brown hair. She knew instantly that she was looking at herself. But what she had never imagined seeing was Patty and Sam. There they were, they were so happy that she was born. Paige had always assumed that her birth had been a sad time because they knew they would have to give her up, or even worse Paige had wondered if they had regreted her because she was a mistake.

"Wow, you guys were happy," she said as she choked away a tear.

"Of course we were happy," Patty said. "You were our little girl."

"We were never ashamed of having you," Sam said. "We would have kept you if we would have known it was safe."

Paige knew for once in her life that they were telling her the truth. She felt the love they had for her deep in her heart. She watched as they were forced to give her up at the church. Then she felt their pain. It was a pain that she imagined only a parent could feel when they give a child up. As she looked over to them, she knew they were feeling that pain again. Paige placed her arms around her parents and gently kissed both of their cheeks.

"Don't feel sad or guilty for giving me up. I know now just how much you guys loved me. How much you still love me. I love you guys too."

Patty and Sam embraced their daughter in a hug that they wished would go on forever, but they knew it would have to come to an end. Paige had discovered how they truly felt about her and now it was time for her to move on to a new chapter of her life. A chapter they were no longer a part of. As the family hug ended Patty whispered, "We're always here with you." And with that she and Sam were gone.

Paige stood there alone and wondered what was happening. "Don't leave me here by myself!" she yelled.

"You're not alone sweetie," came a voice from behind her.

Paige whirled around and there they were. The two people who meant more to her than anything in the world. Her adoptive parents. The ones she refered to as mom and dad. Paige flew into their arms. She had forgotten how good it felt to be near them. "I am so happy to see you guys," she said. "I love you mom and dad."

"Oh sweetie, we love you too," her dad said. "That is why you have to let us help you now."

"Your birth parents were able to show you how much they loved you, now let us do the same for you," her mom said.

Paige nodded. She knew there were things in her past she had never dealt with that needed to be addressed. Honestly though, she didn't care about anything, just spending time with her mom and dad. They all stood hand-in-hand, waiting for Paige's next journey to begin.

A/N: So what do you think, should I continue? If I do, I promise there will be more additions of your favorite characters! RR!


	5. Lean On Me

**Chapter 5: Lean On Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters**

**Hospital**

Leo stood in the hallway of the hospital and looked through the window to Paige's room. Why couldn't he heal her? It killed him to see Piper and Phoebe worrry about Paige. Especially Piper. She was always the strong one, but he knew this was killing her inside. Piper showed her emotions in a very different way. She was slow to say I love you because she was very slow to trust. It had taken him years to prove himself to her and sometimes he felt like he was still fighting to prove himself. But he knew Piper loved him and he knew she loved Paige, even if she had never said it aloud. If anything happened to Paige, Piper would be devastated.

Leo slowly walked into Paige's room which was filled with silence. The only noise he could hear was the breathing machine that was keeping Paige alive. Phoebe was the first to look up and see him there. She gave him an inviting smile and he joined the two sisters at Paige's bedside.

"She's going to make it," he said to the sisters and also to reassure himself.

"She's strong," Phoebe agreed. "She'll come back to us."

Piper just sat silent. She couldn't process everything that was happening. Leo, seeing this, went to her side. He kissed her on top of her head. Phoebe saw that the two of them needed a moment and she thought that Leo might be able to get through to Piper so she excused herself.

"I'm going to take a little walk and get some fresh air," she said. "Take care of her," she whispered to Leo and squeezed his hand. "Come and get me if there are any changes." With that she left the room with one last glance at Paige. Phoebe closed the door to Paige's room and walked to the waiting room. As soon as she sat down in the chair she began to cry. She couldn't hold it in any longer. How could this be happening? She couldn't lose Paige. As much as she tried to reassure Piper that Paige would be okay, she worried. It all became too much and she broke down, burrying her face in her hands. She was crying so hard that she didn't even hear someone else walk into the room until she heard her name.

"Phoebe, are you okay?"

She looked up and was stunned at who she saw. "Jason...what are you doing here?"

"I was in town and I stopped by the paper. Elise was there and she told me what happened with Paige. I knew you would be here and I just couldn't stand the thought of you trying to go through this on your own. I know we've had some issues, well I've had some issues with the whole magic thing, but I just wanted to be here. But if you want me to go I will," Jason rambled on. It had been months since he had seen or even spoken to Phoebe.

All Phoebe could do was hug Jason. She didn't care about their differences at that moment. All she cared about was that there was a shoulder to cry on. Something she desperately needed, and she knew Piper needed the same.

**Paige's room**

Leo sat next to Piper and held her hand. "It's okay to cry you know," he said. Piper was trying desperately to be strong and he wanted her to know she could break down in front of him. "I am here for you, I love you Piper."

Piper turned her head and looked Leo in the face. Her eyes seemed blank and somewhat cold. "I don't want to cry," she replied.

"It's okay Piper. Paige is your sister you are allowed to feel some emotions."

"It's just not fair," she said.

"It's never fair when someone we love gets hurt," Leo tried to explain.

"No, that's not what I mean," she said. Suddenly Piper began to get very upset. "It's just not fair. Why can I say a spell and vanquish any demon in the underworld, hell we even vanquished the source once, but when it comes to my own sister, I can't do a damn thing! If I can protect the world from evil, why can't I protect my baby sister?"

Leo wasn't really sure how to respond to her. He knew she was right. He had been feeling the same way earlier. He had always been able to heal, but why couldn't he now? "Piper we all have those questions and sometimes there just aren't any answeres."

"That's the problem Leo, there are never any answers. Where the hell are the Elders now? The all powerful Elders who would do anything to keep the Power of Three together are nowhere to be found now," Piper said.

"We have to believe Piper."

"Believe in what?" she asked.

"Believe in Paige and believe in love. Love is the most powerful tool. It brought us back together and it will bring Paige back as well." Leo placed his hand on Piper's cheek and for the first time in a long while she did not turn away from him. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too," she whispered through tears. It felt good to be back in Leo's arms again. As he held her she prayed that he wouldn't let go, and she also prayed that Paige would not let go.

A/N: I'm sorry for all of you who would rather see someone else with Phoebe, but I always liked Jason!


	6. Paige's Childhood

**Chapter 6: Paige's childhood**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Charmed or any of the Characters**

As Paige walked with her parents she couldn't help but just stare at them. She had missed so many little things about them. The smell of her dad's cologne, the way her mother's hair fell slightly over her eyes. To anyone else they would have been stupid things, but to Paige they were precious memories that she held close to her heart.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" her mom asked her.

Paige nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am more than okay. I've just missed you two so much. There were so many time when I wished that you had been with me and now to be here with you is like a dream."

"Honey we are always with you, even if you can't see us, we are still there," her dad said kissing her forehead.

"Come over here Paige," her mom held out her hand. "Look."

Paige walked over to her mother and looked into the light. She saw her mom and dad, looking very young, visiting the church where Sam and Patty had left her. As her parents entered the church they were met by a nun who had a baby in her arms. Paige watched as the nun handed the baby over to her parents. The moment that the baby was placed in her mother's arms, Paige was overwhelmed with the sense of love and comfort. She watched as her parents laughed and cried as they looked at the tiny baby they would call their own.

"Wow," was all Paige could say.

"Yeah, wow," Paige's mother replied. "I've never forgotten how that moment felt, because every time I see you or think about you I relive the moment all over again."

"We were so happy when we got you. You gave us a reason to live," her dad said.

"I understand now how much you two love me. You never thought of me as someone else's child like I had feared. I always wondered if you wished you could have had a child of your own but now I know," Paige said.

"You are our own child honey. We have always loved you as our own and we always will," her mother said. "I think you need to keep watching."

Paige watched as her parents brought her home for the first time. When the three of them entered her house she had never felt a sense of belonging more than she felt at that moment. She also watched as she put on her girl scout uniform for the first time. The frown on her face said it all. It was obvious she was not happy about the moment and even as she watched right then she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it.

"Remember how upset you were about becoming a girl scout?" her father asked. "We made you join because we wanted you to become more active with other children."

"I know, but at the time I was so upset with you guys," Paige said with a smile. But then she saw herself coming home from girl scouts with a smile on her face and she remembered that moment exactly and she had to laugh a little. "I can still remember that day. It was the day the girl scouts went up against the boy scouts in camping and I whooped Stevie Martin's butt in putting up a tent."

"I remember that. You were so proud of yourself," her mom laughed.

"You should have known I was going to be a wild child because of that." The three of them laughed at the memory. Through her time with her parents Paige experienced birthdays, report cards-some that weren't so good and others that were- holidays, and most of all an intense love. But before long Paige experienced the event that she had been dreading. The accident that killed her parents.

"I don't want to go through this again," Paige said, turning her head as if that would stop it from happening.

"Paige, you have to. Just remember that we are okay," her mom said.

Paige watched as her parents were ripped from her life. She was overwhelmed with sadness and she felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces all over again. A single tear trickled down her face only to be wiped away by her father.

"None of that Paige. We don't want you to cry over us. We may be gone from the earth, but we are far from gone. When we died you didn't lean on anyone for support. You needed to deal with this and it took years for you to come to terms with it. Please Paige, don't let that happen again," her father urged.

"Paige, listen to your father. We love you and we will always be with you in your heart, but you need to learn to trust. Don't try to do things all on your own. Just let people in. Let them help you," her mother said.

Paige nodded her head and watched as her parents slowly disappeared just as Sam and Patty had done. She knew she had a problem letting people in, but she didn't know why everyone was urging her to let people help her. What was going to be so bad about returning to her life? What was in store for her and would she be okay? Those questions were about to be answered as she heard another voice behind her.

"Paige?"

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep them coming! Until next time!


	7. It's nice to finally meet you

**Chapter 7: It's nice to finally meet you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters!**

The woman standing with Paige was someone she had never met before. The woman had long dark hair and spoke softly but in an authoritative tone. No, Paige had never met her, but there was no doubt she knew who this woman was. How could she not? She was looking at someone she had longed to know, someone she looked up to even though she had only heard things about her. The woman she was looking at was Prue.

"Prue?" she asked as if she was trying to make sure she was right.

Prue smiled, "It's me Paige."

"I can't believe I'm actually looking at you. I mean I've seen you in pictures and I've heard stories but I never imagined I would be meeting you," Paige said.

"I feel the same way," Prue said. She walked over to Paige and she enveloped her in a warm embrace. It felt so good for the two of them to be in each others arms. Two sisters who shared so much in common were finally meeting. "Let me look at my baby sister," Prue said, stepping back from Paige. "You are beautiful," she told Paige.

"So are you," Paige replied. "There is so much I have wanted to say to you. I don't know where to start."

"I wish we had more time together Paige, but unfortuanately I am only here to guide you."

"What? This isn't fair! We just met one another for the first time and you are telling me that we don't have much time together? I want to get to know you. I want to find out about the sister that I missed growing up with. Can't we just forget about this little vision quest thing and get to know each other?" Paige begged.

"Paige I would love to spend more time with you, but I can't. I had to beg for the Elders to even let me guide you through this part of your life. Please, let's not waste the time that we do have." Like the others had done before, Prue waived her hand and more of Paige's life was revealed to her.

"This is the day I met Piper and Phoebe," she said.

"Are you surprised?" Prue asked her. "Who better to guide you through your travels with your sisters than another sister? Besides, I know these guys and I understand how annoying they can be at times so I'm sure I can sympathize with you in some of these memories," Prue said with a laugh,

"Yeah they can be a little annoying at times," Paige agreed, "but I still love them." Paige watched as she shook hands with Piper that first night at the Manor. That was a moment that changed her life forever. Not only did she meet her sisters, she became a witch. "I remember how upset I was at first when I became a witch. I thought I was some sort of freak. Little did I know, magic would be the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I know exactly how you felt. When I first found out I was a witch I struggled with a lot of the same issues you did. I went from being normal to suddenly having to save the world from evil. It was tough."

Paige was in awe of her older sister. As they talked she discovered they had so much in common.

"Hey did you know that we share the same power?" Paige asked Prue.

"Yeah I knew, but your's works a little different from what I hear," she said.

"I guess because I'm part Whitelighter my power ended up a little altered."

"What did you expect, you're a half-breed," Prue joked.

"Hey, I resent that. I am very proud of my Whitelighte side thank you very much," Paige laughed. "I remember Piper called me that once. You know, they really miss you," Paige said sounding a little more serious.

Prue looked to the ground. "I miss them too. Piper and Phoebe and I shared an intense bond. They are good people."

"I wish you could go back to them," Paige said. "I know they would love to see you."

"I would love to see them as well, but it's just not possible. That is why I need you to be strong when you go back. You have to let them know that I am watching over them every day and I am so proud of the people they are becoming."

"Why can't you go back for a little while? Grams crosses over all the time," Paige said.

"It's different for Grams or for mom. They are not part of the power of three. If I were to cross over it would put you guys in so much danger. Demons can sense when a spirit crosses the divide and if they knew four of us were in the same room at the same time they would all attack," Prue explained.

"Well what if it was just the three of you?" Paige asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, go back in my place," Paige said.

"What?" Prue asked her. She was shocked at what she thought Paige was suggesting.

"Look, I am obviously on some quest here, so my spirit can't be in my body. If my spirit is not in my body then technically the four of us wouldn't be in the same room at the same time. Piper and Phoebe would love to see you. They love you so much," Paige explained.

"Paige, they love you too. That is why I want you to go back. The longer your spirit stays out of your body, the bigger risk you are taking. Now lets just forget all this talk about me taking your place and get back to this vision quest of yours," Prue said.

She began showing Paige more memories from her time with her sisters. There was the time she switched bodies with Phoebe, the first time she ever orbed, Wyatt and Chris's births, there were times of laughter and times of closeness. But it was almost as if Paige's mind had drifted somewhere else. She had stopped watching the scenes with Prue. Instead she stood wondering if going back was really worth it. Yes, she had experienced good times with her sisters, but she knew they didn't compare to the times they had spent with Prue. She was the sister they really longed for and it was because of her that Prue was not able to see her sisters again. Maybe she should just give up. By dying maybe Prue could go back. After all, Piper had never even told Paige she loved her and Phoebe was having a hard time with her life. They would do better if their older sister was back.

As Paige felt herself slipping away, it was almost as if Piper and Phoebe were re-living her life at the hospital.


	8. The Choice

**Chapter 8- The choice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters!**

**Hospital**

Piper and Leo looked up as Phoebe and Jason entered the room.

"Jason," Piper said shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was in town and I heard about Paige. I just wanted to see how you guys were holding up. That, and I couldn't stand the thought of Phoebe going through this alone. I hope I'm not intruding," he said. He wasn't sure how Piper and Leo would react to him being there.

"No, you're not intruding, come on in," Leo said as he extended his hand to Jason.

Piper also nodded, "Come on in," she said.

There was a little tension in the room at first as everyone searched for conversation. It was Phoebe who finally broke the silence.

"Hey, do you remember the first time Paige met us?" She asked this question because she wanted to remember the good times they had share with their sister. "I remember she was so upset when she found out she was a witch."

"So I'm not the only one who had a problem with magic?" Jason asked.

Phoebe was surprised when Piper actually contributed to the conversation. "Hardly," she replied. "I think Paige could have killed us for turing her into some sort of freak. She was so mad at us. But then she came around and eventually we had to try to control her magic."

"Like what?" Jason asked. He didn't know much about magic but if he was going to accept Phoebe as a witch he should learn to embrace it.

Phoebe began to laugh as she remebered some of the crazy things Paige had done. "Remember when she switched bodies with me?"

"She switched bodies with you?" Jason exclaimed. "How did that work?"

"Paige had a way of using spells to her advantage sometimes," Leo explained. "She was jealous of Phoebe and wanted to be her. She said a spell and poof, Paige was Phoebe and Phoebe was Paige."

"I could have killed her," Phoebe laughed. "See there are downfalls to being a witch. One of your sisters decided she wants to be you, and in a second she can be."

"So what kinds of other crazy things has Paige done?" Jason asked. "I gather she is the mischievous one."

"Well lets see, then there was the big boob fiasco," Piper said.

"The what?" Jason asked, looking a little confused.

"The big boob fiasco, or so we call it," Piper said. "Paige once again said a spell and it had some pretty big side effects if you know what I mean."

Phoebe laughed and added, "I don't think I've ever heard her complain about the size of her boobs since then!"

"It sounds like you guys are really close," Jason said. "I always knew Phoebe loved her sisters, but I never knew just how deep that love went."

"They definately share a bond," Leo said. "Believe me man, you don't want to mess with these three girls."

"Well if Paige is as strong willed as these stories make her sound, I'm sure she'll find a way to pull through this," Jason said, trying to reassure everyone.

"She has to be," Phoebe said.

"We can't lose her," Piper said, taking Paige's hand. A concerned look came over her face and she quickly touched Paige's forehead.

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked, seeing the concern on Piper's face.

"She is burning up," Piper said.

**Paige's Subconcious**

Paige was slowly fading away as she gave up on life. She was making a decision to let Prue return in her place. As much as it hurt her to know she would not see her sisters again, she knew that by sending Prue, they would be okay. Paige fell back against a wall and slowly slid down as she felt her strength leaving her. It was as this point that Prue realized that Paige was no longer taking part in the journey. She turned quickly around and saw her baby sister fading away.

"Paige!" Prue exclaimed as she ran to her side. "What's the matter?"

"Go to them," was all Paige could say.

"Go to who?"

"Piper and Phoebe. Go to them. They love you."

It was then that it dawned on Prue exactly what was going on. "Paige don't you do this! I told you that my time on earth is over. You need to go back to Piper and Phoebe, not me. They love you too and they want you back."

"Not like they love you. Piper has never said it to me," Paige whispered. This was the sad truth. Paige knew that there were probably a million times that Piper had told Prue she loved her. It had been four years since Paige had met her sisters and yet Piper had not even said it to her once.

"Listen to me Paige, they love you. I can prove it," Prue said.

"How?"

"You just have to come back to me and I will show you how."

Paige used what was left of her strength to watch more of the vision quest Prue was leading her on. Except this time she saw herself in the present day. Laying in a hospital bed. She saw Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Jason. While she was surprised to see Jason, she was mostly focused on her sisters. Suddenly she was filled with fear. But the fear wasn't her own. It belonged to Piper and Phoebe.

**Hospital**

"Someone go get the doctor!" Piper screamed.

Jason and Leo ran out of the room to find someone.

"Oh God," Phoebe said, "she really is burning up."

Suddenly Paige began to convulse.

"Come on Paige, don't do this," Piper urged through tears.

"Stay with us please," Phoebe pleaded.

A doctor and three nurses came running into the room and pushed Piper and Phoebe aside. They were shouting orders and talking about Paige's heart rate and her temperature. They were so hovered over Paige that her sisters couldn't see anything that was happening.

"God, why does this keep happening to us?" Piper screamed. "I just want my baby sister to live!"

**Paige's Subconscious**

Paige felt a tear slip down her cheek because she knew Piper and Phoebe's words were sincere. She didn't have to hear the words "I love you" to know that they were true. In that moment she made the decision that she would continue trying to survive.

"I can't leave them," she told Prue.

"I know. I am glad that you realize this."

Paige slowly felt her strength coming back to her and she was able to stand again.

**Hospital**

The doctors moved away from Paige and informed Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Jason, that they had stabilized her.

"Thank God," was the response from all of them. They once again moved to Paige's side and continued praying.

**Paige's Subconscious**

"I wish you could go back with me," Paige said to Prue.

"So do I, but I can't. But Paige, you have to remember that I am always with you and I will always love you. Take care of my sisters," she said. With that Prue disappeared.

As Paige stood alone once again, she wondered what was going to come next. "Okay," she said aloud. "Who's up next on the vision quest of Paige Matthews?"

"Me," came a familiar voice.

Paige whipped around, knowing the voice behind her belonged to someone very special. A smile filled her face as she stared into the most beautiful eyes. They belonged to none other than Kyle.

**A/N: **Thank you all SO SO much for the great reviews! Please let me know what you think of these chapters. Thanks!


	9. Remember me this way

**Chapter 9-Remember me this way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I also do not own the lyrics to the song posted here.**

**Paige's Subconscious**

"Kyle!" Paige exclaimed as she ran into his arms. "It is so good to see you. I didn't think I would ever get to see you again."

"Hey, I'm really glad to see you too. You're shaking, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I just...I didn't expect to see you. It's just that I've been shown so much during this vision quest, I guess I'm just wondering what is next."

"I'm not here to show you anything. You pretty much know exactly how we feel for one another."

"Then why are you here?" Paige asked.

"There are some things we need to talk about," he replied.

"What things?"

"Like the fact that you blame yourself for my death."

Paige looked down at the floor. She did blame herself for Kyle's death even though everyone had told her it wasn't her fault. "I never should have listened to the Avatars."

"Paige, they tricked you into believing they were good. They tricked Piper and Phoebe too."

"They didn't trick you. You always believed that they were up to no good, but I didn't listen to you like I should have."

"Paige I spent my entire life trying to kill an Avatar. Of course I was not as easily persuaded as you were," Kyle tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you were killed. We were on the verge of creating something woderful with our relationship and now we can't."

"I thought I told you once before that we might meet again," Kyle said, lifting Paige's head so their eyes locked.

"Might is not good enough for me. I want to be with you right now," Paige said. "I don't want to wait for the one day when we MIGHT cross paths. I don't understand why you had to die. Why did I have to believe the Avatars? All I wanted was a normal life for once because then I thought we could be happy. But instead I got you killed."

"Paige," Kyle said once again, "this is NOT your fault. Besides, I feel really good about this. I actually have the opportunity to help innocent people. Kind of the same thing I did in life as an FBI agent."

"But still this can't be what you wanted. You are young, there is no way you wanted to die and become a Whitelighter," Paige argued.

"Regardless if this is what I would have chosen for myself, this is what happened and I have to make the most of my situation," Kyle said.

"So are you saying that you don't wish we were still together?" Paige asked.

"I could never say that," Kyle replied. "Believe me Paige, there is nothing in this world that I want more than to be with you. I would give all of this up in an instant if it meant spending one more minute in your arms."

"Then how can you say you are okay with this?" Paige asked.

"Because at least this way I have a chance to see you again. The fact that I might see you again keeps me going. But I can't keep going on if I know that you blame yourself for my death. Promise me that you will not blame yourself," Kyle urged Paige.

Paige felt her eyes fill with tears. She loved Kyle. She hadn't been sure before, but now she knew. "I love you," she said.

Kyle's eyes also filled with tears as he looked at Paige. "I love you too," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Do you realize that is the first time we've ever said that to one another?"

"Yeah," Paige replied. "Too bad it had to be when we leave one another." A tear fell from her eye and Kyle quickly wiped it away.

"Don't think like that," he told her. "Besides you owe me a dance."

"A dance?" Paige asked.

"Just dance with me," he said as he extended his hand. Paige took it and together they began to dance. "This one's for you babe," he said and the song began to play.

_"Every now and then_

_we find a special friend_

_who never lets us down._

_Who understands it all,_

_reaches out each time we fall,_

_you're the best friend that I've found._

_I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true_

_that life will just be kind_

_to such a gentle mind_

_And if you lose your way_

_think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way,_

_Remember me this way"_

As the song ended, Paige and Kyle once again locked eyes. They shared one last passionate kiss and then it was time to part. Each knowing that they would remember the other that way. But this time was different. Instead of Paige seeing someone leave her, she was the one leaving Kyle. She felt something pulling her away, back to her body. But she didn't fight it. Instead she looked once more at Kyle and allowed her spirit to float back.

As Kyle watched her leave, he knew now more than ever that he would do anything to get back to Paige. This would not be the last time they met.

**Hospital**

Paige heard laughter as she began to stir in her bed. Then she heard the familiar voices of Piper and Phoebe.

"Paige?" Piper asked as she noticed Paige begining to awaken. "Paige come on, open your eyes," she urged.

"Come on honey, come back to us," Phoebe pleaded.

"Piper, Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"We're right here honey," Piper said.

Slowly Paige opened her eyes. She searched for the familiar faces, but she couldn't seem to focus on them.

"Paige, what's the matter?" Phoebe asked.

Paige closed her eyes and tried opening them again, but she couldn't focus. Piper, seeing this, told Leo to go get a doctor. Desperately trying to focus, Paige began to panic.

"Sweetie what's goin on?" Piper asked as she placed her hand on Paige's shoulder.

Paige struggled to find the words..."I can't see."

A/N: Once again thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate them so much! Please keep them coming! More updates are on the way!


	10. Blind

**Chapter 10: Blind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters on the show**

**Hospital**

Paige began to panic as the realization set in that she couldn't see. She could hear her sisters, but she couldn't see them. She felt herself begining to hyperventilate.

"Paige, it's going to be okay, just try to stay calm," Phoebe soothed. It was always like Phoebe to try to calm Paige down.

"The doctors will be here in a minute and they will figure out what is wrong," Piper said.

"What's going on with me?" Paige asked. She was desperately trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Honey, listen to me," Piper said, "everything is going to be okay. I'm sure you are just having a hard time adjusting to the light or something."

As Piper and Phoebe were trying to calm an anxious Paige, two doctors came running in the room. "Miss Matthews," one spoke, "how are you feeling?"

"I can't see anything," Paige tried to explain.

The doctors began shining lights in Paige's eyes and asking her if she could see anything. Every time they asked, she replied that she could not see anything. As the doctors finished their examination, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Jason, surrounded Paige and awaited the doctors diagnosis. The female doctor that had brought them to Paige's room was the first to speak.

"Paige's loss of vision is most likely the result of the stroke she suffered during her operation," she explained.

"What operation?" Paige asked. She was unaware that she had undergone surgery.

"You had significant internal bleeding when you arrived and we had to do emergency surgery," the doctor said. "During the operation you suffered a stroke. We need to do more tests, but we are assuming that during the stroke your vision was affected."

"Will it come back?" Paige asked.

"We won't know for sure until we run some tests. I would like to take you down for a CT scan as soon as possible," the doctor said.

"Lets go right now," Paige said. She wanted to get the tests done as soon as possible because she needed her vision back.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You just regained consciousness, we should watch you for a while," the doctor began.

"Please doctor," Piper stepped in. "My sister needs to understand what is going on with her." Paige was thankful that Piper intervened. She had a way of getting people to do what she wanted.

Eventually the doctor agreed to take Paige for the test immediately. As they were wheeling Paige out of the room, she closed her eyes. What was going on? Then she remembered her vision quest. Everyone was telling her that things would be different when she returned and that she shouldn't be afraid to lean on people. Is this what they were talking about? Would she be blind for the rest of her life? No, she didn't even want to think about it. There had to be some way to correct her vision. How could they expect her to go on living without her sight? She didn't know that she could go on without it.

**Waiting Room**

"Piper, why don't you go home and get some rest," Leo urged. He could tell Piper was tired.

"No, I can't leave now. I have to be here when Paige comes back.

"The doctors said they wanted to run a few tests on her so she would be gone for at least two hours. If anything changes I can always orb home and have you back here in a matter of seconds."

"Leo, I can't leave her," Piper said again. "She needs to know that we are right here for her."

"Okay," he agreed. It was better to let Piper have her way in situations like this one. "If you're not going to leave, at least sit down," he said.

Piper didn't argue with this, as she was extremely tired. She and Leo sat on a couch and he began massaging her shoulders. He knew exactly how to relax her. He always had.

"Paige can't be blind for the rest of her life," Piper blurted out.

Leo sighed, "We don't know anything."

"You have to try to heal her."

"Piper I already tried once. It didn't work," Leo reminded her.

"No, you tried to make her regain consciousness. You have to try to heal her eyesight."

"I will try, but there are no guarantees," Leo said.

"When you were an Avatar you seemed to be able to do anything," Piper said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leo asked.

"I saw you do amazing things when you were an Avatar. You could heal just about anything. Now that you've gone back to just being and Elder, or whatever you are, nothing is guaranteed."

"Honey, I know things seem horrible right now, but I promise you I will do everything in power to make things right again."

"How Leo?" Piper questioned. "How is our world ever going to be okay again?"

"Paige is strong, and the bond between the three of you will be enough to pull her through this," Leo said.

"I'm not just talking about Paige," Piper said, looking to the floor. "What happens with us, with our family. The Avatars promised us this wonderful life and now look at it. Not only is Paige hurt, but our family is in jeopardy."

"Piper I promis you our family will be okay," Leo said.

"You can't promise anything," Piper said. "The Elders could decide to clip your wings and then where does that leave us? I don't want to lose you as a husband, but more importantly, I don't want our boys to lose you as a father."

"Piper, look at me. There is nothing the Elders could say or do that would make me leave you or our boys. Wyatt and Chris will always have their father and you will always have your husband. I promise you right here, right now, that I will be with you forever. I love you. You and the boys are my life and nothing will EVER take me away from you."

Piper nodded. She hoped Leo was right, but she had her doubts. She knew the Elders were capable of anything. But in that moment she was far too tired to argue with Leo and instead she let him ebrace her and together they fell asleep while awating the fate of Paige.

**Cafeteria**

Phoebe and Jason decided to get a cup of coffee while they waited to hear about Paige. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"So what have you been up to in Hong Kong?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, you know, typical work things. The paper keeps me really busy. How about you, what have you been up to here?"

Phoebe laughed, "Probably the exact same thing I was doing before you left. The paper actually keeps me pretty busy as well. And I guess I don't have to keep this a secret from you anymore, so I can tell you that vanquishing demons actually takes up a lot of my time too."

"I can only imagine," Jason said with a smile. "I have to confess something. I am still having a hard time wrapping my brain around the whole witch thing. When did you become one?"

"Well I've always been part witch, but it wasn't until seven years ago that I learned I was a Charmed One."

"So you, Piper, and Paige all found out at the same time?" he asked.

"Piper and I did. At the time we didn't know Paige. Our oldest sister Prue was alive then. I don' t think I've ever told you about her have I?"

"No. What happned to her?"

Phoebe looked down. Sometimes it was still hard for her to talk about Prue's death, but Jason should know. "She was killed by a demon. Shortly after was when we found Paige. Before that, we had no idea we even had another sister."

"Wow, that must have been tough for all of you. Paige probably felt awkward at first."

"We all did. But we got through it and Paige ended up being the best thing that has ever happened to this family. That is why she has to be okay."

"She will be," Jason reassured her. "In the meantime, I am just so glad that I am back here with you. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed your company." He leaned across the table and gave Phoebe a quick kiss. Phoebe had also forgotten how much she had missed Jason. It felt right to be with him. For the first time in a while, she felt herself believing that love was something real.

**Paige's Room**

The doctor and nurses wheeled Paige into her room and helped her into bed. Paige stared blankly ahead. She still had not regained any of her eyesight.

"Doctor," she said, "am I going to recover?"

The doctor sighed. "Paige, in my profession I have learned that anything is possible."

"Please," Paige said, "don't sugar coat this. Just tell me if you think my eyesight will return."

"The tests show that there is a small chance it could be temporary, but in my medical opinion, it does not look promising." The doctor squeezed Paige's hand. She hated delivering news like that.

Paige thanked her for her honesty and then asked to be alone. When the doctor was gone she layed there and cried. What was she going to do? Was this life worth living? First she lost Kyle and now her sight. But what Paige didn't know, was that Kyle was out there and he was watching her, determined to get back to her.

A/N: Okay, that was really long-winded I know! More Kyle in the next chapter I promise. Thanks again for the reviews, Ya'll have been so kind...keep em coming!


	11. Don't Give Up

**Chapter 11: Don't Give Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the Characters**

Kyle watched Paige from above, his heart breaking every time he sensed she was about to give up. He silently urged her to keep going and not give up. But he felt her pain. Not just because he was a Whitelighter, but because he loved her. That was why he was determined to get back to her. Nothing was going to stand in his way. Paige needed him and he needed her. That was why he stood there waiting to speak to the Elders. He silently rehearsed his speech he would deliver about why he should be able to go back to Paige. They had to understand; he would make them.

"Kyle," an Elder dressed in all white said as he emerged from behind Kyle.

Kyle turned to face the Elder. "Thank you for meeting with me," he said. He held out his hand, but he wasn't really sure if shaking an Elder's hand was appropriate. He still hadn't learned Elder ettiquette yet.

"What can I do for you today?" the Elder asked.

Kyle took a deep breath before answering. "Well as you know, Paige Matthews and I had a relationship before I was made a Whitelighter. As you also know, she was in a horrible accident recently. In the accident, she lost her eyesight."

"What are you getting at?" the Elder asked.

"Look, I know it's not your policy to allow Witches and Whitelighter to have relationships, but what Paige and I have is really special. We really do love one another, and I know how you made an exception with Leo and Piper."

"And you want us to make an exception for you and Paige, correct?" the Elder asked.

"Yes. If you could please just find it in your heart to do this for us I would appreciate it so much," Kyle said.

"Believe me, I would like nothing more than to see two people in love and together, but unfortunately it is not possible at this time."

"Why?" Kyle asked. "Why could it be done for Leo and not for me?"

"Leo was a Whitelighter for quite some time before he was assigned to the Charmed Ones. You have just become a Whitelighter. If we let you go back to San Francisco, people would notice. No one recognized Leo because he had been dead for years," the Elder explained.

"This is a bunch of crap!" Kyle exclaimed. "Paige is hurting and she needs me more now than ever. There has to be some way that you can let me be with her."

"I'm sorry, it can't happen."

At this point Kyle didn't care if he was being disrespectful or not. "Then I don't want any part of this Whitelighter crap that you glorified to me. What good am I if I can't even help the person I love more than anything in the world?" He put his head in his hands and then looked up one last time, "Please. There has to be some way."

The Elder sighed and shook his head. "There is one way, but I can't do it alone. All the Elders have to be in agreement."

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"We don't do this often, but there is a memory dust we can use on the people who knew you, making it seem like you never died. They will not remember anything that has to do with your death."

"Then why don't you just do it?"

"As I said, the Elders don't like to us the dust very often because there is always the chance that it won't work properly and our magic will be exposed."

"Sir, please, we have to try. Paige needs me."

The Elder placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder, "I'll do everything I can to convince them. I'll be in touch."

With that the Elder was gone and Kyle once again looked down upon a now sleeping Paige. "Hang on Baby, I'll be home soon," he whispered and prayed that it would be true.

A/N: I know that was kind of short, but I'll update again soon. I have some ideas for this story, but let me know what ya'll want to see happen. Thanks!


	12. Going Home

**Chapter 12: Going Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the Characters**

**A/N: **Oh my God, I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, things have be hectic! I am going to wrap this up in the next two chapters, so I hope you enjoy them. Thanks again for reading!

Paige stared blankly ahead as she lay in her hospital bed. It had been three days since her accident and her sight had failed to return. She tried not to feel sorry for herself, telling herself that everything happens for a reason and that she was going to get through this, but the truth was, she had no idea how to live this way. How could she continue with magic when she couldn't even see? She couldn't fight demons or run magic school. Because of her, the Power of Three was in danger. Paige had to blink away tears as she heard someone approaching. She could tell by the way the person was approaching that it was her eldest sister Piper. She knew her family had been walking on eggshells around her lately, not wanting to say or do anything to upset her, so she put on a smile and forced the tears not to fall.

"Piper," Paige said as she sensed her getting closer.

"Correct. How did you know it was me?" Piper asked.

"I could just tell. What's up?"

"Well, what's up is that I just spoke with your doctor and she said that you can go home today."

Paige once again forced a fake smile. "Great," she replied. But nothing was great about going home. Going home meant that she would have to face reality. At least in the hospital she could pretend that her life would be normal again.

Piper picked up on the hesitation in Paige's voice. "Honey, don't you want to come home?" she asked.

"Sure I do. It's just..." Paige trailed off as the words were too painful to say.

"It's just what?" Piper asked, growing concerned.

"Nothing, never mind."

"No, it's not nothing. Paige, it's me. I am your big sister and I know when something is troubling you. You can talk to me and I will understand."

"I just don't know how to handle this," Paige said. "I have to go home and pretend that my life is good when all I want to do is lay in this hospital bed and die. How can I be of any worth to anyone if I can't see? I can't help you and Phoebe fight demons, I can't run magic school, I can't read Wyatt and Chris a bedtime story, I can't do anything," Paige said as the tears began to flow.

Piper grabbed her little sister and hugged her tightly. Through tears of her own she tried to explain to Paige that she was still the same person. "Paige we will love you no matter what. You don't have to be perfect to be of worth to us. I don't care if you can vanquish a demon on your own or run a school without help. You are my baby sister and I love you. And Wyatt and Chris love their aunt too. Not because you could read them a bedtime story, but because you're you. They don't care if you can see, all they care about is that you are okay."

Paige hugged Piper back. In the four years that they had known they were sisters, this was the closest they had ever been. For the first time Paige felt safe in Piper's arms and she trusted her words. She believed that Piper loved her and that she would help her no matter what.

Piper also felt the closeness. Most of all, she felt guilty that she had waited this long to let Paige know how much she loved her. She wondered why it takes a tragedy to bring people closer together. Why hadn't she told Paige that she loved her long ago? She pulled paige closer and prayed to God that her little sister would be okay.

"Hey," came a voice from the doorway. It was Phoebe. She made her way to the bed and gently kissed Paige's forehead. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Leo and Jason are going to pull the car around. Your doctor said you are free to go whenever you are ready."

Paige nodded. "I should probably get dressed."

"We'll give you a minute," Piper said. As she and Phoebe were about to exit the room Paige stopped them.

"Guys, do you think you think you could help me?"

"Of course we can," Phoebe said.

"We were just waiting for you to ask," Piper replied.

**Manor**

Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Jason all helped Paige inside. They walked her over to the couch and sat her down on it. Paige was grateful for the help, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel like an invalid.

"I'll learn how to do this myself someday," Paige said with a forced laugh.

"There's no hurry, this is what sisters are for," Phoebe said plopping down on the couch next to Paige.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Piper asked.

"Actually yes," Paige replied. "Where are my nephews?"

"Magic School. I'll go get them," Leo replied. "Jason, do you want to come with me?"

"Why not," Jason said. "I've never been to a magic school." He kissed Phoebe and with that he and Leo orbed out.

Paige sighed and tried to think of something to say to take the attention away from herself. "So, how are things with you and Leo?" she asked Piper.

Piper looked a little shocked that Paige had just asked that question but she also picked up on Paige's nervousness so she answered her. "We are surprisingly good. He has been great lately."

"What about the Elders? Have they decided on a punishment for him yet?"

"No, and that's what is killing me. The longer they take, the worse the punishment will be."

"I don't think they will be too hard on him," Phoebe replied. "The Avatars tricked everyone, not just Leo. They will see that."

"I don't know. The Elders aren't too forgiving."

"I am just happy that you and Leo have found your way back to one another. The most important thing is love," Paige said.

"It is," Piper agreed.

Orbs filled the room as Leo and the boys entered. The minute Wyatt saw his Aunt Paige, his face filled with a huge smile and he ran to her.

"Looks like someone is happy to see his Auntie Paige," Piper said with a grin.

"Hey buddy," Paige said as she lifted him onto her lap. "Your Auntie Paige missed you so much. How is your brother?"

"He's good," Leo said. "But I think he missed you too." Leo knelt down and let Paige kiss Chris' forehead.

The whole family was smiling at the closeness they felt. "Welcome Home," Phoebe said to Paige as she put her arm around her.

"We missed you," Piper added.

Paige smiled. It was good to be home and be surrounded by family. But something was missing. SOMEONE was missing...Kyle.


	13. For We Walk By Faith, Not By Sight

**Chapter 13: For we walk by faith, not by sight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the Characters**

A/N: This chapter is a little long, but it's the last one. Enjoy!

Kyle anxiously awaited news of whether or not he could return to Paige. The waiting was killing him. He wanted so badly to break into the room where the Elders were meeting and tell them he was going back to her no matter what. But he knew better. He didn't want to do anything to screw up his chances even more. He stopped in his tracks as the door began to open and an Elder emerged.

"We've reached a decision."

"What is it?"

"We will allow you to go back. But if there is any sign at all that the memory dust has not worked, you will have to leave. We cannot risk exposing magic."

Kyle didn't care about any of that. All he cared about was the fact that he was able to go back to Paige. "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed.

"There is one more thing," the Elder said.

"Yes," Kyle replied.

"Take this." The Elder placed a folded piece of paper in Kyle's hand.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Leo's fate. You must deliver this to him immediately."

With that, the Elder was gone and Kyle felt himself orbing involuntarily. The next thing he knew, he was in his old apartment, dressed in the same outfit as when he died. He was confused for a moment, but then realized what had happened. He was back!

**Manor**

Leo walked in the living room, looking a little confused.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked.

"That was Morris. He was calling to check up on Paige."

"So what is so strange about that?" Phoebe asked.

"He was talking about Kyle."

"Kyle?" Paige asked. She perked up at the mention of his name.

"He was talking as if he was still alive. Like he had no idea he was dead."

"He did it," Paige said.

"Did what honey?" Phoebe questioned.

"He came back to me. He said he would."

"When did he tell you he would come back to you?" Piper asked.

"When I was unconscious, I had some powerful meetings with people I love and he was one of them. He said he would find a way to come back to me and he has!"

"What do you mean you had some powerful meetings with people you love?" Piper questioned further.

Paige turned her head. She wasn't sure she wanted to share her experiences with anyone else. But as she thought about Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and her nephews, she knew they were her family and they deserved to know.

"I sort of had a vision quest of my own. All I remember is driving to Kyle's apartment and seeing a new family moving in and I got upset. I was driving and then the next thing I knew I was somewhere else. I was by myself at first and then they were there...Patty and Sam. My real parents were standing in front of me."

"Mom was there?" Phoebe asked. "How did she look? Was she okay?" Questions flooded Paige.

"She was great," Paige replied. "She and Sam were there and they said they needed to help me. They showed me how much they loved me and that I was always wanted." Paige felt herself tearing up as she spoke those words.

"Mom always loved you, and Sam did too," Piper said. "I know they would have loved to raise you."

"They would have, but by giving me up they let me experience the most wonderful love with my adopted parents. They came to me next. They showed me how proud they were when they became my parents and that they loved me as their own. They really were great parents."

"It sounds like it," Phoebe said as she ran her fingers through Paige's hair.

"Who was next?" Leo asked.

Paige hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should tell them it was Prue. She didn't know how they would react.

"What's wrong Paige?" Leo asked.

Without another thought, Paige found herself blurting it out. "It was Prue. She came to tell me that she loved me and even though she had never met me she is always looking out for me and thinks of me as her little sister. She also said she misses you guys and she loves you so much."

At first there was silence and Paige tried to imagine the looks that must have been on Piper and Phoebe's faces. It was Phoebe who finally spoke.

"Of course she loves you. That's Prue."

"I tried to let her come back instead of me. I know how much you guys love her," Paige said. She felt like she needed to explain why she was there and Prue wasn't.

"Why would you do that Paige?" Piper asked. "We love Prue. We always have and we always will. But that love does not replace the love we have for you. You are also our sister and we would never choose to have her back over you. You need to know that we love you."

"I know you do," Paige whispered. It took her a minute but then she continued with Kyle. "Kyle was the next person I saw. He told me he loved me and he would find his way back to me. I trust him and I know that is what happened."

"Paige, we can't be sure," Leo said.

"I know," she replied.

Just then a knock was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it," Leo said.

As he opened the front door, he was shocked to see Kyle standing there.

"Kyle," he said. "How did you get here? What is going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute. Where is Paige?"

Leo stood aside and let Kyle in the house. Kyle ran to the living room and saw Paige sitting on the couch. It almost killed him to know that she couldn't see him. But he loved her anyway. Phoebe and Piper looked up and were as shoked as Leo to see Kyle. Paige knew it was him and almost instinctively reached out her hand and grabbed his in her own.

"Kyle...you came back to me," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"I told you I would come back. I love you," he said. He pulled Paige into a long passionat kiss.

"How?" She asked. Everyone else was wondering the same thing and anxiously listened.

"The Elders. They agreed to let me come back. They used some sort of memory dust on everyone so they wouldn't remember that I had died. They knew we needed each other."

"Wow, the Elders really do have a heart," Piper said.

Kyle looked down at his hand and remembered the piece of paper he had for Leo. "This is for you. The Elders said you should read it right away," he said, handing him the piece of paper.

Leo opened the paper slowly, knowing it was his punishment. Piper also looked worried. He read the note to himself before sharing it with the others.

"What does it say?" Piper asked.

"It says:

_Leo, _

_ We all make mistakes. Becoming an Avatar was yours. We only wish you had trusted in the Elders enough to stand by us. However you were not the only one tricked by them. Therefore we are going to grant you immunity. Your family needs you. Please do not let them or us down again._"

"That's it?" Piper asked. "They are going to forgive you?"

"It looks that way," Leo said smiling.

Piper grabbed Leo and pulled him into a long hug and a passionate kiss like Kyle had done with Paige. "I love you," she whispered.

Leo winked at Piper and said, "I love you too."

"Well I guess we're all one big happy family," Phoebe said as she hugged Jason.

"I think this calls for a toast," Jason said as he reached for a bottle of champaign and some glasses. He passed out the drinks and raised his glass for a toast. "Should I give the toast or does someone else want to do it?" he asked.

"Actually, do you mind if I do it?" Paige asked.

"Be my guest," Jason said.

Paige raised her glass and began. "I don't really know where to start, but I want to say thank you. Every single one of you in this room right now has changed my life for the better. Before this accident I was lost, and when I woke up and I couldn't see, I felt like I was falling and there was no one to catch me. But that wasn't true. You guys were my safety net, you showed me what true, unconditional love was. It's something I always had, but never knew to trust. I will spend every day for the rest of my life thanking God that each and every one of you is in my life. I have realized that the perfect world is not just about the good times, but also the bad and how we get through them. Piper and Leo, you two have been there for each other through many ups and downs and I cannot tell you how happy I am that you are back together. Phoebe and Jason, you two really are soul mates and I wish you the best of luck in your relationship. Wyatt and Chris, you two are the best nephews an aunt could ask for and I love you so much. And last but certainly not least, Kyle. Kyle you have shown me what a true relationship feels like. When you are with me, I am complete. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There is so much love in this room right now, and that makes this the Perfect World. Thank you."

With that, everyone wiped the tears from their eyes and raised their glasses. But it was Kyle who was most touched by Paige's speech. She couldn't even see, and yet she still saw the beauty in the room. If only he could help her somehow. He clicked glasses with Paige and as he did, a single tear fell into her glass and it emitted a light. A healing light.

Paige closed her eyes and took a drink of her champaign. When she opened them, she was speechless for a moment, and then she found the words.

"I can see."

"What?" Kyle asked, surprised.

"I can see!" she exclaimed. "I opened my eyes and I could see!"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Piper asked from across the room.

"Two," Paige answered.

With that, the entire room erupted in laughter and the family surrounded Paige with hugs. In that moment Paige felt the love and trust that everyone had told her to believe in. Although she could see her family, she chose to close her eyes in that moment because she had learned that sometimes what we feel is more powerful than what we see. As she reopened them, her eyes fixed upon a plack hanging on the wall, and for the first time she truly believed in what it said:

**_"For We Walk By Faith, Not By Sight"_**

_2 Corthinthians 5:7_

**The End!**

A/N: Thank you to all the readers! I hope you enjoyed the story, let me know if you would like to see a sequel! Please Review to let me know if you like the ending!


End file.
